


Richie Tozier can Cry

by cherrybombloser



Series: Loser Club Headcanon Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comfort, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, Other, Protective Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Gets Beat Up, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Self harm in the form of fights, Stanley Uris Loves Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris is an angel, Stanley helps Richie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombloser/pseuds/cherrybombloser
Summary: Richie finally talks, and someone finally listens.(Teen for cursing)
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Loser Club Headcanon Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Richie Tozier can Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: depression and selfharm, fighting

Stanley's door slammed open as Richie's unplanned presence tumbled into their room. Stan immediately spun around on their bed, ready to chew Richie out for not knocking only to freeze at the condition of their boyfriend.

Richie's curly, black hair was messier than usual. His face was pale, yet flushed, most likely due to his bike or run over. However, the most worrying part was the cut on his upper lip, forming black eye, and bloody nose.

"What the hell Richie!" Stan jumped up, grabbing Richie's head gently in their hands and moving it around, looking for any other injuries. Richie let out a harsh chuckle, grinning against the pain. "Damn Uris, buy me dinner before we get to the touching!"

Stan scowled, yanking the boy to sit on their bed before grabbing the first aid kit in their closet. They sat on the bed in front of Richie, both teens legs crossed. "Firstly, we're dating Richie, I think we're passed dinners first. Secondly, what the fuck happened. Was it Bowers?" They grabbed some alcohol pads, muttering an apology before gently wiping Richie's lip.

Richie hissed, but kept up his grin. "You know it toots! I swear, that Bowers boy has it out for me, y'know!" Stan shook their head in annoyance but also hidden affection at their boyfriends antics. They grabbed a bandaid, pausing to figure out how to place it before laying it on Richie's skin above his lip.

"You idiot, you need to stop getting into fights," Stan frowned, worry overcoming them. Richie had been getting in more fights than usual, and Stan knew it wasn't just Henry and his gang finding the boy, since the Losers knew where the Bowers Gang usually frequented. 

Richie pulled away to shake his head before moving back so Stan could take care of his nose. His grin was still stapled to his face. "Me? Getting into fights? Nevah! I swear, they always find me, it's like them boys are lurkin', always a-lookin'," Richie put on a voice Stan didn't recognize, but knew was being used to deflect. 

Stan sighed, leaning back as they finished working on Richie's face. "Richie, why are you looking for fights? I don't understand why you like getting the shit beat out of you daily, babe." Richie's grin faltered, and he winced slightly. He paused before dropping the smile altogether, knowing he wasn't getting out of this.

"I-" he paused, looking at his hands, which Stan quickly grabbed. "Richie," Stan whispered, causing him to look up. "Why are you getting into fights on purpose." Richie flinched, and blinked his eyes at the sudden wetness welling up in them. He wasn't prepared whatsoever for this conversation, though he knew Stan would notice eventually.

"It's, I don't know. It's like, fuck-" he pulled his hands from Stans and formed fists, hitting his forehead without thinking. Stans eyes went wide and they quickly grabbed his hands, holding them tightly. "Richie!" They exclaimed, shocked. They'd seen Richie pinch himself before, or pull his hair when stressed, but never outright hit himself.

Then it clicked for Stan.

Gently, they moved forward to kiss Richie in order to get his attention back on them. It was soft, just a brush. They pulled away, pulling back just enough to rest their forehead against Richie's. They took a deep breathe, knowing being blunt was best. "Richie, do you get into fights to punish yourself?"

It was like a dam broke, and Richie suddenly burst into tears. Stan threw their arms around the boy, hugging him to their body. They softly rocked them, and when they felt Richie's hands move up to his head, leaned back to grab his hands before he could hurt himself again.

Richie hiccupped, pulling his hands away quickly but just to wipe his tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying. This is so stupid. I'm sorry." He rambled, another wave of tears coming. Stan felt their own eyes gain wetness, and shushed Richie gently. "Don't be sorry. You're aloud to cry."

Richie and Stan hugged for another five minutes, the tears slowing to a stop eventually. He pulled back, wiping his face again. Stan was the first to speak. "I have a few questions, but I want to make sure you're fine with me asking them." Richie nodded, sniffling slightly.

They rubbed his hand with their thumb in circles, hoping to provide comfort. "Firstly, why do you seek out fights to punish you? Punish you for what?" Richie looked at their connected hands, staying quiet for a second. 

"Its, it's kinda a lot? It, it started as a p-punishment for small things. I'd get like, a bad grade or something, and as a way to punish myself I'd make sure to do something that would, I guess, hurt me. Then, it was when I went to far with a joke, or when I had thoughts about people other than girls, and then, well, really anything I deemed 'punishable' I guess." Richie stopped, chuckling sadly and sucking in a breath before relaxing slightly, feeling better with getting it off his chest.

Looking up, all Richie saw in Stans eyes were concern and love. Richie felt himself relax completely. Stan was safe, Stan was calm, and Stan was _listening._

Stanley nodded, taking in the information. After a few seconds they asked, "is it the same when you pinch yourself, and things similar?" Richie sighed. "Yeah. I've been doing that longer though." Stan nodded again, closing their eyes for a second before looking at Richie again. 

"Can I help you stop? When you feel like punishing yourself, can you come to me and we do something to distract you?" Stans voice was calm, loving, and Richie felt another wave of tears. Throwing his arms around his partner, he chocked on a sob. "Yes, yeah, of course. Thank you." Stan smiled, hugging him back tightly. 

"And Richie, it's okay to cry. It's okay to be weak. It's okay to get bad grades, or mess up, or even go too far sometimes. We all love you, me especially, and you don't need to punish yourself over these things." Richie shook with more tears, but felt calm at the same time. He was so happy to have Stan, his partner, his lover. 

He felt happy that he could finally cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am so sorry if it's pretty bad!


End file.
